1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording method and apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for recording data on an optical disk, capable of detecting an abnormal state which may occur during data recording, preventing the abnormal state from damaging the optical disk, and recording data continuously after the abnormal state terminates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus, abnormal states caused by external shocks, malfunction of the apparatus, and so forth may occur in the middle of data recording. In an abnormal state, normal data recording cannot be performed since the laser beam spot is likely to deviate beyond an error limit from the center of the track which the laser beam spot has followed.
Such abnormal states encountered during data recording may possibly entail critical problems. In the case of CD-R, the recordable optical disk becomes not usable, and moreover, the data recorded before the abnormal state happens may not be accessible because recording of navigation information concerning the recorded data has not been completed. In the case of a rewritable disk such as CD-RW, the data recorded before the abnormal state occurs should be rewritten, which results in a long recording time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for recording data on an optical disk. According to the recording method of the present invention, although an abnormal state is encountered in the middle of data recording, the optical disk medium and data recorded thereon are still available and accessible because data recording suspended by the abnormal state is completed after the abnormal state terminates.
A method for recording data on an optical disk in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention comprises the steps of: checking if an abnormal recording state is encountered while recording data on the optical disk; suspending data recording if an abnormal recording state is detected; requesting retransmission of the data received in the above step after the abnormal recording state terminates; and selecting a part of data being retransmitted and recording the selected data on the optical disk.
A method for recording data on an optical disk in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention comprises the steps of: checking if an abnormal recording state is encountered while recording data on the optical disk; suspending data recording if an abnormal recording state is detected and memorizing the position in which the abnormal recording state occurs; storing input data in a memory; continuing to store input data in said memory after the abnormal recording state terminates until said memory becomes full; moving the recording position a distance away from the memorized position and resuming input data recording on the optical disk, said distance amounting to the size of said memory; and recording the data stored in said memory in the area starting from the memorized position after said input data recording finishes.
In the first embodiment of the present invention, if an abnormal recording state is detected during data recording, the data recording operation is suspended until the abnormal recording state terminates. Once the abnormal recording state terminates, the data transmitted before the abnormal recording state occurred are retransmitted. The optical information recording/reproducing apparatus retrieves data recorded on the optical disk from the initial recording position and compares the retrieved data with the retransmitted data to locate the position in which the abnormal recording state occurred. If the position is detected, the data recording operation is resumed from the detected position.
In the second embodiment of the present invention, if an abnormal recording state is detected, the position of the optical pickup is memorized in a memory and the data transmitted after the abnormal state occurred are stored in memory means until the memory means becomes full. If the memory means becomes full, the optical pickup moves to the position a certain distance away from the memorized position and the suspended data recording operation resumes, the distance amounting to the size of the memory means. After the resumed data recording operation finishes, the optical pickup moves to the memorized position and records the data stored in the memory means on the optical disk drive, thereby completing the recording operation without any rewriting of data.